Love Through Blinded Eyes
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: DARK RIVER SPOILERS! While Cinderpaw was wounded in the Medicine Den, she and Jaypaw had midnight talks that sparked a romance stronger then no other before. CinderpawxJaypaw. Better then it sounds.


**Love Through Blinded Eyes**

**by Brambleclaw's Babe**

**Hey, everyone!**

**I've been a little stuck on my stories, but I have just finished Dark River, and I had an idea. By the way Jaypaw treated Cinderpaw while she was in the Medicine Den, I began to wonder if he might have feelings for her in the future. So, I decided to write a story about it. Each of the chapters will switch POV. I'll start with Jaypaw's, and tell you as it changes back and forth. R&R, and ENJOY!**

**--Crimsonnight x3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, Brambleclaw would be my kitty, and Feathertail wouldn't have died.**

* * *

Chapter One:

First Night

"Jaypaw, hurry up, get me those herbs!" Leafpool mewed urgently to me from the main area of the den. I grumbled irritably. She was _so_ worried about her precious patient that it was working me to death!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hissed. At least the little gray apprentice was alive. Every little time she mewed in pain, I had to be put to work. Cinderpaw was turning out to be a pain in the tail. Grabbing some poppy seeds, I padded out into the main den. The scent of comfrey filled the glands in my mouth as I padded over to Cinderpaw and lay the poppy seeds down in front of her.

"Thank you, Jaypaw," she croaked, turning her head and licking them up. I sighed. She hadn't even been here a day yet, and I was already ready for her to leave. But that was just me, I had trouble standing anyone. It wasn't my fault, I just have never found any cat that could see through my blindness, and treat me like everyone else. I could still technicly 'see'. With my ears, nose, and tongue, I could see. Everything has a sound, a scent, and a taste. I could sense things, too. I can sense the fear in Leafpool, and the pain in Cinderpaw. I did feel a pang of sympathy for the young gray apprentice, though. She had worked hard to be where she was.

"No problem," I mewed, my voice still the slightest bit irritable. I had no control over myself when I had a temper. It just came, and sometimes I lashed out at the people that I loved. Hollypaw and Lionpaw. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Firestar and Sandstorm. Even Leafpool. They were my family, how could I not love them? Oh, StarClan, I even found out that I have kin in ShadowClan. Brambleclaw's sister, Tawnypelt, is a ShadowClan warrior, well, now queen. Turning back into the back, I continued to sort through some herbs that Leafpool had brought back this morning.

There were a lot of things that bugged me, and I mean a lot. The biggest one was my sight. I can only see in my dreams, and just for once, I want to see the morning sun instead of just feel it on my pelt. I wanted to see the dapples that the water makes on the lake, instead of just taking Leafpool's or Hollypaw's or Lionpaw's word that they're there. That really doesn't matter. Do you know what I want to see most? I want to see my Clan. I want to see every intricate detail of their faces, and every color in their eyes. I want to see the color of their fur, and the tabby or tortoiseshell designs that cover them. Still, I was only aloud to see in my dreams. At least my warrior ancestors granted me something in this life.

"Jaypaw," Leafpool mewed, her voice cool and calm as she slid into the den and sat down beside me.

"What is it?" I grumbled. "What do I have to do now, climb a tree for Cinderpaw's entertainment?" I knew that my mentor had a high tolerance rate when it came to my temper. It's like she understands me. Sometimes, though, I feel bad. Sometimes I know my comments cut deep into her heart.

"I'm going to get some sleep, I think it's best you do too," Leafpool mewed, laying her tail tip on my shoulder.

"Let me just finish sorting these herbs, it's less work for both of us," I replied.

"Would you mind sleeping out with Cinderpaw tonight?" she asked. "I want to make sure that she's okay, and it would be good practice for you."

"I guess," I grumbled. Great, so now I had to watch over Leafpool's precious little patient like she was my own kit. This day was getting worse and worse.

"Thank you, Jaypaw. Now hurry up and finish up, you need your rest," the tabby mewed, sliding stealthily back out and into her own portion of the den. Once I had finished sorting the herbs, I made my way out of that den so I could get my own rest.

* * *

Late into the night, I heard Cinderpaw's soft, raspy mew. I woke up, wondering where the moon was in the sky. I couldn't see, so why should I bother looking for it anyways? Standing up, I stretched and padded over to Cinderpaw's side.

"Yeah, what?" I grumbled. No matter what I was, Medicine Cat or not, I still didn't like waking up before I was ready.

"My leg hurts a little, do you have anything for it?" she asked.

"Well...maybe some chamomile just to soothe you. If I give you more poppy seeds, Leafpool will have my fur," I mewed. "Sit tight I won't be a minute." _Like she could do anything else..._I thought to myself, biting my tongue to keep from saying it. I picked up the chamomile, tasting it's minty sweetness in my mouth as I padded back over to Cinderpaw and lay it in front of her.

"Thanks, Jaypaw," she mewed again.

"No problem," I said, yawning again.

"Hey...Jaypaw?" Cinderpaw rasped as she chewed the chamomile.

"Yes?" I asked, irritably. Great, now she thinks we can have a conversation. I want to get back to sleep!

"W...what's it like not being able to see things?" she replied. Her voice seemed to be sympathetic. How many times do I have to say that I don't want sympathy! Sitting down, I put my tail over my paws.

"It doesn't feel any different. Being blind for me is just like being able to see for you," I explained.

"Oh, I see," Cinderpaw mewed understandingly.

"Yeah, and I don't want sympathy either," I growled, my tail standing straight up as it lashed through the air.

"I didn't mean to anger you, Jaypaw," she rasped, her flanks heaving as she tried to sit up.

"Don't," I mewed, shoving my head against her shoulder to push her down. "Calm down. Isn't that chamomile making you sleepy yet?"

"A little," Cinderpaw admitted. "But how can you tell what time of day it is? Or know what one thing is for another."

"I have other things I use. My nose, my mouth, and my ears," I replied.

"So, what you're saying is..." Cinderpaw said, stifling a yawn. "That you don't always need eyes to see? That warriors should learn to see with their heart?"

For some reason, her statement made my fur prickle. "Yes," I agreed. "Now get some sleep, or Leafpool will eat me alive."

"Goodnight, Jaypaw."

"Goodnight, Cinderpaw," I yawned, falling back into sleep.

* * *

**There it is! R&R!!**


End file.
